


Can You Keep It Down?

by fvandomtrvsh



Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Cute, F/F, Silly, ava is a useless lesbian, charlie is non binary, cop! sara, gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh
Summary: Ava's night changes suddenly when the police comes knocking at her door.





	Can You Keep It Down?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WardenRoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/gifts).



> This is really just something dumb and sweet that I wrote for my pal @wardenroot.  
> i made a mess of police rules and whatnot so pls ignore all that.

The music was turned louder than she was comfortable with but Ava would rather go deaf than have to keep listening to Zari and Charlie having sex. She was used to them by now and she would just get out of the house when she knew Charlie was coming over but this time it wasn't planned and now it was too late for her to go anywhere. They weren't even that bad but this new place had this fucking thin walls that allowed everyone to hear everything at all times. 

Ava fixed the headphones that had started to fall off and tried to focus on the paper she was trying to finish. The loud music was way too distracting though and she sighed pushing the paper away, officially giving that up. It wasn't due any time soon so she wasn't too worried. That left her with nothing to do but sit in the living room blasting one of Zari's playlists and staring at the blank screen of the tv. Ava saw movement from the corner of her eyes and turned towards the main door curiously. The doorknob turned again and she quickly pulled the headphones off and got up. 

“Hey! Open up! Come one!” A voice yelled. 

Ava blinked startled and went towards the door, pausing her music on the way and already regretting it as Charlie let out a loud laugh from Zari's room. She pulled the door open to find blue eyes peering at her way closer than expected. 

“Finally! I've been knocking for five minutes!”

The person took a step back allowing Ava to get a better look at them. She was a short blonde woman wearing the all blue police uniform. 

“I'm sorry Officer, is there a problem?” Ava asked politely. 

“We've got a noise complaint from this address,” She said,  eyes scanning what she could see of the apartment. “From the looks of it you're not the one causing it.”

Ava frowned. “What?”

The officer nodded towards Ava's headphones resting around her neck. 

“Oh,  no. That's why I didn't hear you knocking before. My, um, my roommate is…” She trailed off a little embarrassed. 

The officer smiled amused. “You roommate has some company over tonight hun?”

Ava nodded a little distracted by the other woman's beautiful smile. 

“Poor you,” She moved a little and Ava finally caught her name,  Officer Lance, “Want me to go knock on their door or you can do it? Gotta make sure they get the warning about the noise disturbance complaint.”

“Uh, I… I don't think they'll believe me if I…”

Officer Lance was nodded before she could finish her sentence. “Don't worry,  I got this. Which room?”

“The first door to the left.”

Ava watched as the uniformed officer entered the apartment confidently and knocked on her roommates door, she felt a little like she was dreaming,  only in dreams cute police officers came to your house to tell your friends off for having loud sex. Charlie told officer Lance to ‘bug off' a couple times before they poked their head out the door presumably to do the same but face to face. After a quiet talk with officer Lance they went back inside Zari's room just as quickly as they appeared.  The officer turned back to Ava with an amused smile. 

“All right,  they'll probably make less noise now.”

“Uh, yeah. The walls are just super thin so even without them being loud you can practically hear everything.” Ava cursed at herself for turning into a sudden mess in front of a cute woman in uniform. 

Officer Lance smile got bigger. “Yeah,  you should probably take a walk or something.” 

“Walk? At this time?” 

“Hey, I might be a rookie but I gotta count for something!” Officer Lance protested. “I do have years of martial training under my belt, you know?”

Ava blinked surprised, was the cute officer asking her out or just being nice? 

Officer Lancer glanced at her watch. “My shift is almost done, this was the last call I had to take, want some company?”

“I…” She wasn't sure what she was going to answer but a loud yell from Charlie followed by Zari shushing them decided for her. “Yeah, I would like that.”

She put her headphones away,  making sure she had her keys and phone and stepped outside behind officer Lance. Once they were in the streets officer Lance glanced at Ava with slightly curious eyes. 

“What's a girl like you doing alone on a Saturday night though?” She asked. “Wait, I don't know your name.”

“It's Ava. And I don't know, I don't  go out much.” She shrugged. 

“I'm Sara. My shift is almost done so none of that Officer Lance shit.” She said with a charming grin. “Well you don't need to go out to have fun with someone,  as your roommate clearly knows.”

“I suppose.” 

Ava put her hands behind her back feeling awkward, she wasn't the best when it came to flirting especially when she wasn't even sure this was the best situation to flirt at all. Or if it would be welcomed,  she just knew Sara was hot and she was really gay. 

“So, you know what I do and that I’m a rookie but what about you?” Sara asked as they walked. 

“I'm in Law School, might try for the FBI later on but I'm not sure yet.”

“Oh, smart girl I like it.” Sara grinned. “If you end up at the FBI we might cross paths a few times.”

Ava smiled and they kept walking in silence for a while,  they had just turned back into her street and she noticed the police cruiser  parked under a tree. 

“Don't you have a partner?” She asked realizing it was weird that she hadn't seen Sara with backup. 

“Ah yes, my TO Constantine is probably smoking inside the car. Don't worry he'll let me know if there's an emergency. Not that he'll pick up on anything this close to the end of the shift.”

“That doesn't sound very professional.” 

Sara snorted. “Yeah he isn't the most professional. It can be a pain but it also allows me to be here walking with a pretty girl so I can't complain.”

Ava's heart skipped a beat at being called pretty and she cursed at her roommate's blatant happiness with her relationship for her acting so much like a schoolgirl with a crush. 

“Do you often flirt on your working hours?”

“Only when the girls are  _ really _ pretty.” Sara winked. 

Ava rolled her eyes,  a small smile pulling at her lips. 

They kept walking talking about random things and Ava found herself actually enjoying the fresh air and the company. 

“So you shouldn't be living with Charlie for too long hun?”

“Actually Charlie isn't  my roommate, their girlfriend Zari is. And they aren't that bad really,  I like living with her.”

Sara slowed down her pace. “Wait, Zari? I had classmate named Zari once. Short, black hair, muslim lesbian?”

“That's my roommate!”

“Damn, glad to know Zari is getting some. She used to be super shy around her crush back then.”

Ava nodded. “That's Charlie,  apparently it took them around 5 years to realize they loved each other and then around 6 months for them to confess.”

“I don't remember Charlie.”

“They didn't go by Charlie back then, and didn't have all those piercings.” Ava said. 

“Oh! I think I remember them now!” Sara exclaimed. “I can't believe I actually knew your roommate and her partner. What a small world.”

They were almost passing Ava's apartment again and she started to slow down. “I should probably go back, I have classes tomorrow.”

Sara nodded. “Let's hope they are done by now.”

“They better be,  I need my sleep.”

Sara chuckled. “Let's go,  I'll walk you to your door.”

They stood by Ava's door awkwardly for a few moments, Ava didn't really want to say goodbye but she also didn't know what she could do to prolong their talk. 

“You know, I could just come in and say I have to arrest them.” Sara said leaning against the wall. 

“What! You can't just arrest them, they've probably tired out by now.”

“I'm not going to arrest them, just give them a scare for literally driving you out of your place and making your neighbors call us.”

“You just want to see Zari's face don't you?”

Sara grinned. “Yes.”

Ava rolled her eyes but couldn't hide a smile. “Well, I can't stop you so…”

The way Sara smiled at that got Ava weak in the knees and she was glad she was close to a wall for support. She quickly opened the door so Sara wouldn't notice her embarrassing reactions. 

Ava stepped inside her apartment and immediately saw Zari and Charlie sprawled around the living room, various snacks on the table. 

“Hey guys, that officer is back and she wants to talk to you.” Ava called out making way for Sara to enter the apartment. 

“Oh shite!  Do you think she smelled the weed?” Charlie whisper shouted. 

“Charlie!” Zari hissed getting up. “Is there a problem officer?”

Sara took a step closer but kept her head down looking at her notepad like she had some really important information written in there.  “Yes, I'm gonna have to write you up,” She lifted her head and grinned, “For not keeping in touch after you left school!”

“Sara?!” Zari exclaimed. “Charlie! Come see who's here!”

Charlie poked their head from behind the couch,  a piece of chocolate hanging from their lips. 

“Hey there.” They got up and bumped their shoulder against Zari's. “Hi, Sara.”

“Hey Charlie! Zari! Glad to see you two together after all this time.”

Charlie threw a surprised but grateful look in Ava's direction. 

“I can't believe I didn't recognize you before!” Sara added. “You look amazing!”

“Thanks,  so do you! A copper hun?”

Sara shrugged. “Ended up following my daddy's footsteps after all.”

“Come in,  we need to catch up!” Zari said. 

“I actually need to get going,  my shift is over so I gotta drop my gun at the station and all that.” Sara gave her belt a pat. “I do have tomorrow off though, if the offer is still open?”

“Of course!”

“You gonna be around too Ava?” Sara asked turning to Ava. 

“I should be, I only have classes in the morning.” Ava congratulated herself for sounding so calm and inside her heart was beating out of control. 

“Good, maybe we can take another walk I really enjoyed our talks.” Sara winked. “See you guys tomorrow.”

Ava followed Sara to the door, not even sure of what she was doing. When they were at the door Sara lingered at the threshold. 

“You know, maybe we could get a coffee or something before catching up with those two. I want to get know you better.”

Ava thought about how this could only be a dream again, only barely managing to nod. “I would like that.”

“Here,” Sara pulled a card from her pocket and offered to Ava, “My number is in there,  just give me a call whenever.”

“I'll do that.”

“Goodbye Ava.” Sara said leaning up to kiss Ava's cheek. 

Ava watched as Sara walked down the stairs a stupid smile on her face. 

“Looks like we'll be the ones calling the police with noise complaint tomorrow.” Charlie said. 

Ava slammed the door shut, cheeks burning up. “Shut up!”

Zari and Charlie’s laughs could still be hears even after she closed the door to her bedroom and Ava thought for the billionth time that they needed better walls in the damn apartment. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> as usual hmu on tumblr if you wanna chat! i now also have a kofi if you feel like dropping something there xD


End file.
